This invention relates to mixers and, more particularly, to an apparatus for mixing fluids in a conduit.
The apparatus of this invention has been found to be particularly useful for mixing salt solution with recirculating prepolymer in a reactor thermosiphon as used in the continuous polymerization system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,450.